Electrical connections between circuit components and a PCB (printed circuit board) or integrated circuit substrate are typically made by solder ball connections or by dipping the side of a board into molten solder. The PCB in combination with a screen mask or stencil is typically placed connector or back side up such that only related connections are exposed by the stencil or screen mask. The combination PCB and screen mask is placed on a machine such as a MicroStar BGA Solder Ball Attaching Machine. The machine then provides a selected volume of solder paste at one edge of the PCB in front of the squeegee apparatus. The squeegee apparatus is then placed so as to contact the PCB before it is moved across the PCB. As the squeegee moves across the PCB, it evenly distributes solder paste through apertures in the screen mask or stencil to the exposed connection points. Thus, the apertures assure that the selected connections will be coated by solder paste before they receive solder. To assure even distribution of the solder paste, the squeegee blade must be carefully aligned so that the squeegee edge contacting the PCB is parallel to the surface of the PCB. Since a straight and undamaged squeegee edge is necessary to assure the even distribution of the solder paste, the squeegee blade is frequently replaced and/or reoriented such that a new and undamaged edge is available. Further, since the squeegee blade is typically made of a resilient rubber, mounting of the squeegee blade must be accomplished with extreme care to assure that the edge of the squeegee blade that will contact the PCB is parallel to the PCB. In addition, prior art methods of mounting the squeegee blade typically require attaching the blade to holding apparatus by a plurality of bolts. However, the bolts must be carefully torqued or tightened to avoid deforming the rubber due to unequal pressure being applied by the plurality of bolts. Finally, significant amounts of solder paste may be wasted if it is allowed to flow around the ends of the squeegee and beyond the PCB.